fearlessfandomcom_nds_nl-20200214-history
Kategorie:Quests
Home - About FeaRless - Clan Policy -Clan positions - Website - forum - Blacklist - Credits - write a new article Quests Quests - Level 1 *1. Quest: A Strange Tea Box *2. Quest: Support the 2nd Troop *3. Quest: Kill Mandradora *4. Quest: A Girl in Danger *5. UPC Quest: Angie *6. UPC Quest: Irawain's card *7. Quest: Buffalo Horn *8. Quest: Menedez's battle Pioneering Quests *1. Quest: Begin Pioneering *2. Quest: Cleaning the Stonepit *3. Quest: Uncover the Plot to Destroy the Statue of Ferruccio *4. Quest: Deliver a Secret Document *5. Quest: The Cleansing of Al Quelt Moreza *6. Quest: Defeat Shadow of Dios Latem *7. Quest: Illier Style Tofu Dish *8. Quest: Collect Pioneering Certificates *9. Quest: Kill Phobitan Groups *10. Quest: Search The Hideout *11. Quest: Investigate a Strange Stone *12. Quest: Cleaning Porto Bello *13. Quest: Welfare Letter *14. Quest: Simon Ayende’s First Request *15. Quest: Defeat the gang of Rogues *16. Quest: Investigation and Occupation of the Haunted House *17. Quest: Simon Ayende's Second Request *18. Quest: Old Friend *19. Quest: Kill Gavi de Gavis *20. Quest: Screaming of Spirits *21. Quest: Prison de Joaquin Report *22. Quest: Grenmah & Fritz *23. Quest: Ignore Quests - Level 4 *1. Quest: The Stonepit Infestation Quests - Level 6 *1. Quest: Reconstruction of the Stonepit *2. Quest: A City Under Threat *3. Quest: An Old Armour Quests - Level 8 *1. UPC Quest: Duel Ramiro Quest - Level 10 *1. Quest: Gathering Weapon Materials *2. Quest: Guardian Deity of Reboldeaux! Quest - Level 12 *1. Quest: Al Quelt Moreza's Holy Water *2. Quest: What a Foreign Merchant Wants Quest - Level 16 *1. UPC Quest: How to get Auch Infantry Quest - Level 17 *1. Quest: Advertising for Yeganeh the Carpenter *2. Quest: The Source of Taint *3. Quest: Fanatic Mail *4. Quest: The Secret Behind the Holy Water *5. Quest: Training Quest - Level 20 *1. Quest: Andre's Gone Crazy!! *2. Quest: Sympathy for Dios Lantem *3. Quest: Man in Despair *4. Quest: Pure White Food *5. Quest: Grudge from the Past *6. Quest: Angel's Fruit Quest - Level 22 *1. Quest: Box Researcher Yellow and Blue Key Quest - Level 24 *1. Quest: Escudo Pecher's Attack *2. UPC Quest: Hungry Hungry Gracielo! *3. Quest: A Chocolate's Lady *4. UPC Quest: The Stolen Warehouse Quest - Level 25 *1. Quest: Construction Equipment *2. Quest: Securing Area for the Construction *3. Quest: Daemon's Wing *4. UPC Quest: Emilia Quest - Level 28 *1. Quest: Rubber and Steel *2. UPC Quest: The Certificate of Construction *3. Quest: Construction Certificate – Nunez Mistake Quest - Level 29 *1. Quest: The Secret Dock Quest - Level 30 *1. Quest: The Lost Drawing *2. Quest: Bernelli's Challenge *3. Quest: The Suspicion of Tetra Ruins *4. Quest: The Sorceress Cherlyn Quest - Level 31 1. Quest: The Nimraldi Bridge Defense Operation 2. Quest: The Tetra Ruins Quest - Level 32 1. Quest: Brunie Etienne's Errand 2. UPC Quest: Golden Horn 3. Quest: The Ore Smuggler 4. Quest: Stone Worship Quest - Level 35 1. Quest: Raw Material for Silver Bar Quest - Level 36 1. Quest: Najib Sharif's Hobby 2. UPC Quest: Adelina's Grim Task 3. Quest: Adelina's Journey of Revenge 4. Quest: Mystery of Enchanting Quest - Level 38 1. UPC Quest: Idge's Breast Plate Quest - Level 40 1. Quest: A Warrior's path to Humility 1+2 2. Quest: A Warrior's path to Humility 3+4+5 3. Quest: A Warrior's path to Understanding 4. Quest: A Warrior's path to Strength 5. Quest: Pasiar’s Cannon Ball 6. Quest: Escudo Pecher Hunt 7. Quest: Silver Baron, The Renowned Sword 8. Quest: Secret of Enchanting Quest - Level 41 1. Quest: Barken Rifle 2. Quest: A Bull amongst the Storm Quest - Level 44 1. Quest: Supply T.N.T 2. Quest: Taste of the Homeland 3. UPC Quest: An Absinian Warrior 4. Quest: Soho's Gift Bernelli Quest Line 1. Quest: Getting Bernelli's Card 2. Quest: Prison de Joaquin's Secret Quest - Level 46 1. Quest: The Daemon of the Sea, Loby Dick 2. Repeatable Quest: Raid Cliff Protector Quest - Level 48 1. UPC Quest: Return of the Cannon-trooper 2. Quest: Forgettable Quest - Level 50 1. Quest: Protectors of the Cows 2. Quest: Swamp Monkey Pigment 3. Quest: Old Memories of a Watch 4. Quest: Tortoise Powder 5. Quest: Road to Independence 1 6. Quest: A Secret Admirer 7. Quest: Road to Independence 2 8. Quest: A Role in the Shotgun Making Process 9. Quest: Lorch's Fight 10. UPC Quest: Mors Sola Quest - Level 55 1. Quest: Researcher from the Colony 2. Repeatable Quest: Focus on the Prospect of Commercial Supremacy 3. Quest: Antique Trade Quest - Level 57 1. Quest: Intruder Alert! 2. Quest: Help Cayenne clean up the place 3. Quest: Otite Key 4. Quest: Humans Need Food Robots Need Otite 5. Quest: A Power Storage Device for Kamen 6. Quest: A Mysterious Crimson Ribbon 7. Quest: The Alchemist Torsche 8. Quest: Catherine’s Spine 9. Quest: Open Your Eyes! Catherine 10. Quest: It is Best to Prepare for a Rainy Day 11. UPC Quest: A Plan to Revive Catherine Quest - Level 60 1. Quest: Illier’s Rococo 2. Quest: Vera, The Furniture Connoisseur 3. UPC Quest: Fix Furniture 4. UPC Quest: Learning by Close Application! Claude Baudez 5. Quest: Investigation of Torsche's House 6. Quest: Investigation of Joaquin Concentration Camp 7. UPC Quest: Investigating of Sir Lyndon Quest - Level 65 1. Repeatable Quest: Gardener Quest - Level 71 1. Repeatable Quest: Man-eating Bear Hunt Quest - Level 72 1. UPC Quest: Birds of a Feather Flock Together 2. UPC Quest: Get Viki 3. Quest: Get Viki's Testis Skill Book 4. Quest: Cherlyn's Conspiracy 5. Quest: Return of the Giant - Part 1 6. Quest: Return of the Giant - Part 2 Quest - Level 75 1. Quest: Toribio’s Proclamation of Love 2. Quest: Rum is a Sailor’s Best Friend! 3. Quest: The Queen of Pioneers, Grandice Quest - Level 78 1. Repeatable Quest: Clear the Thief in Quarry Quest - Level 84 1. UPC Quest: Karjalain 2. Quest: The Captain, Romina 3. Quest: Supplying the Materials 4. Quest: Supplying the Food 5. Quest: An Explorer Position is Under Sudden Attack 6. Quest: The Fishermen Arenntos 7. Repeatable Quest: A Powerful Foe, the Tyrannosaurus 8. Quest: Pepito is Out of his Mind 9. Quest: Dinosaur Killer 10. UPC Quest: Disappearance of the Scouting Party 11. Quest: Report to Grenmah! 12. Quest: Conflict 13. Quest: Skulls’ Circle Dance 14. Quest: Mysterious Altar 15. Quest: The 2nd Altar 16. Quest: Montoro 17. UPC Quest: Getting Romina 18. UPC Quest: Grenmah's Card 19. Quest: Exploration of Zona Cuatro 20. Quest: Bone Hunter 21. Quest: The Way to a Farm 22. Quest: Cultivation and Sowing 23. Quest: Season of Harvest 24. Quest: Misfortune of Ustiur Farm 25. Quest: Supply of Corns 26. Quest: Golden Firearms 27. Quest: Cinderella Series Quest - Level 100 - Veteran *1. Abertal **1. Investigate Celemantis **2. Investigate Imago **3. Berry of the Devil **4. A Bear that uses Tools? **5. Exploring the Closed Underground Mine *2. Capybara Guide for the lost **1. Lvl 1 Capybara Plantation **2. Lvl 2 Mine Passage **3. Lvl 3 Toukbal Mine *3. Katovic Snowfield *4. Bahamar Quests *5. Garcia Gygax's quest line *6. Elemental Keys Resources * http://swordofthenewworld.com * http://swordofthenewwolrdwiki.com